fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Clover
Clover is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. She is the female worker in Papa's Sushiria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Burgerburgh Occupation: Drummer Loves: Cookie Dough Hates: Gym Class Clover is the younger sister of the popular burger chef, Marty. She is a talented drummer who can keep a solid beat at break-neck speeds. She practices daily in her garage on a quiet cul-de-sac in Burgerburgh. Clover, along with her brother are in a ska-punk band called Scarlett and the Shakers. Appearance Clover originally sported platinum blonde hair, but from Papa's Freezeria on, her hair is noticeably darker along the edges. Her original outfit was an off-white shirt, black necktie, blue jeans, gray riveted belt, and a pair of black and white shoes. She began wearing a checkered headband since Papa's Wingeria and carried her drumsticks in her pocket. From Papa's Cupcakeria and beyond, she wears a black shirt, a white necktie, and white skirt, with her drumsticks now tucked behind a checkered belt. Clean-Up Her necktie is now thicker and her belt buckle has a club/clover logo printed on it. Styles Style B Clover's front bangs are now dyed green. She dons a black shirt with white collar with a green clover sewn on each sleeve, black and white inlaid bracelets, and black fingerless gloves. Her skirt is green and she wears black and white sneakers with green laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Pepperoni (all) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Rare Patty *Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Beef *Lettuce *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Guacamole *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Cookie, Cherry Papa's Burgeria HD;To Go! *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Rare Patty *Swiss Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *4 BBQ Wings *4 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Relish *Salsa *Onions *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist **Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Carrot Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Shaved Coconut **3 Cloudberries Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner A *Carrot Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Honey Drizzle **Gummy Pineapple, Paper Umbrella, Gummy Pineapple *Cupcake 2: **Honey Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Tropical Charms *Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Macaroni *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *5 Chicken *4 Onions *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Regular Cloveroni *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Lucky Dust *5 Chicken *4 Onions *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *S'mores *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Lemon Chiffron **Orange Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Mini Mallows *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle Holiday (Summer Luau) *Regular Seashell Donut with Lemon Chiffron **Orange Icing **Mango Drizzle **Tropical Charms *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Luau Punch Drizzle Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni (bottom) *8 Bacon (all) *6 Pinneaple (bottom) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Asiago Cheese *Regular Grill *Honey Mustard *Bacon *Peppers *Shredded Lettuce *Balsamic Dressing *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **BBQ Sauce **Chives Holiday (Christmas) *Fruitcake with Ginger Spice Cheese *Regular Grill *Cranberry Chutney *Bacon *Peppers *Shredded Lettuce *Cranberry Chutney *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **BBQ Sauce **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **2 Cloudberries Hoilday (Comet Con) *Liner A *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **2 Astronaut Ice Creams Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **3 Marshmallows Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Red Licorice, Blot, Red Licorice *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Popcorn, Marshmallow, Popcorn Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) Holiday (Groovstock) *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Chai Reverb Drizzle (All Over) *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) *12 Marshmallow Drums (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Beef *Lettuce *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Guacamole *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Pita Bread with Anticucho *Lettuce *Salsa Criolla *Peppers *Guacamole *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Guacamole Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Butterzinger Syrup *Drink: **Small Fizzo Gold with Ice Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 16 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 36 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 16 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 49 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 3 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 39 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 48 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 44 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 44 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 19 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Honey Drizzle. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Chicken. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with S'mores. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Black Frosting. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Verde Sauce. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Fizzo Gold. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Cecilia in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. *2012: She earned more votes than Lisa and Ivy winning the Bacon Division with Allan. She then earned more votes than Utah in the semi-finals but lost to Peggy in the Grand Finals. *2013: She earned more votes than Mindy but lost to Scooter in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Tony in the Dr. Cherry Division. *2014: She earned more votes than Sienna and Nevada winning the Dreamsicle Division with Matt. She then earned more votes than Akari in the semi-finals but lost to Scooter in the Grand Finals. *2015: She earned more votes than Nevada and Cecilia, winning the Wasabi Divison with Hacky Zak. She then lost to Scarlett in the semi-finals. *2016: She earned more votes than Mindy and Janana winning the Pomegranate Division with Hacky Zak. She then earned more votes than Perri in the semi-finals and Tohru in the Grand Finals winning the tournament with Matt. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Clover is a playable character in the game. She is the third customer to be rescued in Level 1. She has no Special Skill and her weapons are Drumsticks. Trivia *Clover, Mindy, and Kayla are the only customers to have their hair dyed. *Her Style B from Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is used from Papa's Cupcakeria onwards. **Her fighting moves in the game is also similar to martial arts. **Although she primarily uses Drumsticks as her weapon, she still can appear handling them mostly when she cheers her fellow customer that accomplishes a mission in a level. *She has lost to Scooter twice in Papa's Next Chefs (2013 and 2014). *She's the first customer to become finalist three times in PNC (2012, 2014, 2016). **Oddly, she became a finalist on the even years of PNC. *Her symbol in Scarlett and the Shakers is a club (♣). *She and her brother, Marty, both order a small bag of popcorn in Papa's Hot Doggeria *She is the only member of Scarlett and the Shakers who does not appear in the July 4, 2015 holiday picture. **She is also the last member of the band to become a chef. Order Tickets Clover Pizzeria.png|Clover's Pizzeria order Clover Burger.png|Clover's Burgeria order Clover Taco.png|Clover's Taco Mia! order Clover ice.png|Clover's Freezeria order Clover Burgeria HD.png|Clover's Burgeria HD order Clover Wing.png|Clover's Wingeria order Clover Dog.png|Clover's Hot Doggeria order Clover BTG.png|Clover's Burgeria To Go! order Clover summer.png|Clover's Cupcakeria order during Summer Luau Clover regular.png|Clover's Cupcakeria regular order Clover Freeze.png|Clover's Freezeria HD order Clover Cloveroni.png|Clover's Pastaria order during St. Paddy's Day Clover Pasta.png|Clover's Pastaria regular order Clover FEG.png|Clover's Freezeria To Go! order Clover Summer Luau.png|Clover's Donuteria order during Summer Luau Clover Donuteria.png|Clover's Donuteria regular order Clover HD.png|Clover's Wingeria HD order Clover Pizza.png|Clover's Pizzeria To Go! order Clover Cran.png|Clover's Cheeseria order during Christmas Clover Cheeseria.png|Clover's Cheeseria regular order Clover Comet.png|Clover's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Comet Con Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Clover (Non Holiday).png|Clover's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Clover sugarplex.png|Clover's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Clover CHD.png|Clover's Cupcakeria HD regular order Clover Holiday.png|Clover's Bakeria order during Groovstock Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 7.37.40 PM.png|Clover's Bakeria regular order clovertmhv.png|Clover's Taco Mia HD order during Valentine's Day clovertmh.png|Clover's Taco Mia HD regular order Clover Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Clover's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Clover (Holiday).png|Clover's Pancakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Pancakeria HD Clover (Regular).png|Clover's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery CloverBCU.png|Clover's old look since Cupcakeria clover evolution.png 1234444444444444444.jpg Poorclover.png|"I don't know what's worse, the raw hot dog or the fact that there's no popcorn." Brotherandsister.png Badclover.png|"What is this? Hmph! Do you take this as some sort of joke? Well, I don't think it's funny at all, mister!" Cloverperfectorderinburgeria.png|Clover getting a gold star customer award in Burgeria Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png|Clover about to rescue Papa Louie Cloverperfectorderinpapasfreezeria.jpg|Clover perfect in Freezeria Clover Full Body.png|Clover standing in line MadClover.png|Clover spoke in Urdu XD Marty and Clover.png|Clover standing in line with her brother in Pizzeria 500,000 Likes!.jpg Perfect Pasta for Clover.png|Clover's perfect order in Pastaria bandicam 2014-03-12 21-44-49-469.jpg SCARY CLOVER!.PNG|Clover is annoyed by her hot dog Gif.gif Bacon Division Winners.png Dreamsicle Results.jpg bandicam 2014-08-15 22-28-00-021.jpg Fight.png Rivals HD 1.jpg Clover.gif Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.08.27.png|Clover plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.08.22.png Okay Pasta - Clover.png|Okay pasta with Clover! Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.11.25.png Martymadeclovermad.jpg|Clover's gonna be mad... Clover's Perfect In Donuteria!.PNG|Perfect in Donuteria! Clover Taco Mia Perfect.png|Clover loves her perfect taco! Angry Clover.png|Clover is angry in Papa's Pizzeria. Awards wasabi.jpg R5.jpg Clover Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Clover accepts her perfect silver star cupcakes! Clover Freezeria Perfect.png|Clover likes her perfect gold star sundae! Cloverperfect.png|Clover has a perfect plate of wings! Cloverdonute.JPG|Perfect Donuts for Clover! Clover Good Job.png|Clover like her cupcakes! Clover ordering.png|Clover is ordering Scarlett and the shakers.png Stpaddys 16.jpg Clover - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Clover in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up look) Clover - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Clover Style B in Papa's Bakeria diningroom.jpg|Clover and Willow are waiting for wings SATSgirls.jpg|What?, Clover and Scarlett in the dining room Winners2016.gif Sushiriaworkers pose.jpg|She and Matt are chefs for Sushiria Screenshot 09 sushiria.jpg Papa's Sushhiria Card on FaceBook.png Bandicam 2016-12-31 11-23-45-326.jpg|Clover excited for Bakeria to open Angry Clover (Cleaned) (B).PNG gift.PNG|Clover gives Style B outfit to her brother Marty Marty Clover Pizzeria.png|Marty and Clover in Pizzeria again sister agains brother.PNG|Clover compete against her Marty and Willow brothers.PNG|Clover compete against her brother and Willow again in Papa's Raceway Clover and Skyler.PNG|Clover giving to Skyler her Style B outfit gift in Sushiria angry clover.PNG Cloverr.jpg New Hire! Clover.png|New Hire: Clover! CLOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!.gif IMG_0676.JPG|The Band Clover stick out tongue.png|Clover: I'm not coming back here ever again! 19832475_1865631480422205_1872383061_n.jpg 19866528_1865631490422204_302385062_n.jpg Fan Art cloveer.png|Sarge Fan and Clover Fan Art Clover (also eye shading test).PNG|Danganronpa hideous edit by EightballPixels Clover v2.PNG 1549578 673033779426089 119915940 n.jpg Clover SBP.png|By: Greatness cloverDokiDokiTsuna.jpg|Made by DokiDokiTsuna PE0kOJo.png|Made via Recolor.me pixel Clover.png|Made by LavenderSunset jaUqTmX.jpg|By Choco~Loco why have i not drawn her yet.png|By Lpcarver 10frvr8.jpg FinalistbyObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 SummerGirlsbyLemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 Cloverbypapa fan.jpg|By papa_fan Clover CHIBI.jpg|Chibi Clover by QueenCupcake435 Clover Chibi.jpg|Clover Chibi Maker Clover Chibi Style B.jpg|Clover Chibi Maker Style B es:Clover no:Clover Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Worker Category:Scarlett and the Shakers [[Category:C Ch